The Torture
by sandina13
Summary: Hints of yaoi LatviaxEngland – oh god where did that come from ? D8 Mentioned torturing, killing. Gore I guess, but it’s only hinted. So dont worry. Nothing too much. :3


How did this happen ? At first Latvia had lead him to a room to give him an Orden, but now, he was tied to a chair and Latvia looking at him with his violet hues. How could this happen ?

Latvia had a simple smile, watching his _**prey**_, struggling to get out of the ropes. His violet hues watched England's every move. Every hateful look the birtish man trew at him. Latvia only responded with a smile.

His lips curved into a grin. ''How are you feeling, England ?'' somehow the happiness in Raivis' voice was... a bit forced.

England sent a glare in Latvia's direction. ''How do I feel ?! I am just FINE !''

Latvia's expression changed to an amused one. Obviously it was sarcasm, that Arthur had said, but now the sarcasm wouldnt help him. Latvia only grinned, his violet eyes – lunatic and insane.

Latvia turned his back to England, looking in the drawers, for something sharp. For something to start what he intended to do. That is, it all went down just fine, until loud knocks were heard.

''Latvia ! Open up ! Please !!!'' the voice of Sealand called. Panic was heard in Peter's voice.

Latvia didnt answer, only close the last drawer with a loud 'bang'. He sweared in his mind, that there were no sharp objects in the _whole_ room. Hurried knocks were heard again, as Latvia decided to ignore them. Smile turned creepy as he walked over England, taking off the Lāčplēša Orden, fiddling with the needle, trying to take it off the beatiful orden and walking around the room. England's eyes widened a bit.

''Latvia ! Please ! Don't hurt jerk England ! If you kill him, he wont ever aknowledge me !'' Peter tried again.

Latvia let out an eerie chuckle. ''Oh Peter... You do know that you're my best friend, right ?'' he questioned. Voice – sounding insane. ''And, I wont let anybody hurt you, not even an _ally_...'' he heard wimper from outside the door and hurried steps quieting after every step. Smirk. ''Finally, nobody will disturb us...''

Oh how England hoped that Sealand left him for finding someone rather than _leaving_ him to Latvia's clutches. Latvia giggled at England's worried expression. ''No fear, Mr. England ! It wont hurt...much.'' he finished with a laugh – like a maniac would. Latvia got the needle of the Orden, trowing the beautiful orden away. Not that he would need it. Latvia's violet orbs turned to England as his leg started to move towards the british man.

England's eyes shifted from Latvia to door, and then again to Latvia. He prayed that the God loved him and Sealand would finally come. Latvia now stood in front of him, grinning as a shadow was over his eyes.

''Shall we start ?'' not waiting for a reply, he closed England's mouth with his hand, other next to his throat with the needle. England tried to struggle, but it made Latvia only annoyed. He slapped England over the face with the full force, sending pain through Arthur's face. ''Nekusties, vai arī es tevi tepat nogalināšu...''* Latvia spat it out in his own language, venom in every word he said.

Latvia once more closed England's mouth with his hand, now the needle moving against the british man's face. Violet eyes stared at the green ones, as the little nation cupped his victims chin. Latvia leaned in, brushing his lips against England's in a teasing manner. Before loud knocks were heard again, that made Latvia groan and frown. Why did they like to disturb him from his prey ?!

''Latvia ! Please open up ! Come to your senses !''the voice of his brother – Lithuania sounded worried. ''Sea-kun is scared, Latvia. From your behavior ! Dont do this !''

Latvia smirked and tightened his grip on England, turning his face to look where he should start. ''But, why ? I am doing this for Sea-kun. It will be better for us any way. No one will trouble my friend. Or try to take him away from me...'' at this Latvia's eyes narrowed as he was only inches away from England's face. ''All, I care for is Sea-kun. He'll be happy when England will be gone. He'll still be my friend !''

''NO !'' the voice of Sea-kun shouted with much force he could gather up.

That made Raivis stop. His eyes had slightly widened as he leaned back from Arthur's face. He turned his face towards the door in disbelief. ''W-what ?''

''You heard me ! I wont be your friend anymore if you try to kill Jerk England !'' Sealand replied, glaring at the door.

Latvia looked shocked. His hands started to shake a bit as he dropped the needle, and took his head in his hands. 'No, no, no…' he repeated the same word in his head as his franatic eyes shifted from right to left and back to right.

''Please… don't do this…'' Sealand sniffled, tears forming in his eyes.

Latvia shook his head, fighting with himself. He let out an angry yell, looking at the ceiling. That had made Lithuania and Sealand jump from fright.

Silence.

Only silence.

Until bloody and ear pearcing screams were heard. From _England._

_

* * *

_* Latvia said ''Dont move, or I'll kill you right here…''

…I think I made Latvia more seme rather than Yandere…

What have I done ?! D8

…well, better start improving my skills… .;;

Oh and sorry if there are typos, mistakes… ^^;

_**Reviews would be nice !**__** :3**_


End file.
